


Bucky vs. Spider Deathicus

by buckybarnes19



Series: Bucky's Big Adventure [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arachnophobia, Hawkeye - Freeform, Mentions of Spider-man, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnes19/pseuds/buckybarnes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky saves Clint from a terrifying invader (a little bit crack!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky vs. Spider Deathicus

Bucky knocks on the door. "Clint?" He waits a moment and knocks again but there's still no answer. From inside the apartment he hears a crash and he opens the door,  which is strangely unlocked, and steps carefully inside the hallway. "Barton?"

His sharp hearing detects a squeak from the direction of the bathroom and he heads that way, years of hunters instinct making his heart beat a little faster. 

Something falls over in the bathroom and Bucky pulls a switch blade out of his pocket, opening it silently. "Barton," he calls again and there's a frightened yelp from inside the bathroom and the sounds of more crashing, like someone's leaping around inside.

"Barnes - Barnes help!"

He shoulders open the door and flings himself inside. There's Clint, clinging to the shower rod for dear life, one foot on the toilet and one on the bathtub. Panic is written across his face.

"What's wrong?" Bucky says.

Clint points across the room and Bucky follows. On the wall is a black spider. Bucky turns back to Clint. 

"Really?" 

"Shut up," Barton says, and though his cheeks flush he never looks away from the spider on the wall. 

"Arachnophobia? You? Really?"

"Shut up," he says again.

"Does Nat know?" The old Bucky might have let Clint suffer a little longer but coming back from the Winter Soldier he's a little more sensitive to people's anxieties and fears. He puts the knife away before going to the spider and coaxing it onto his hand. Barton watches with horror and revulsion.

"No and it's going to stay that way," Barton says with a dangerous edge in his voice. 

"Must suck that your partner is the Black Widow," Bucky calls as he makes his way down the hallway and toward the balcony. He finds a safe spot far away from the door and drops the spider in some foliage. When he returns indoors he sees Clint watching carefully from the other side of the room. 

"Okay. It's gone. I've saved the day again. Now are you ready to hit the gym or is there a cockroach I can save you from?"

Clint gives him a dirty look. "I could've pushed you off that balcony and no one would've ever known."

"Mhmm."

Spiders are creepy," Clint says, a little defensively. "I heard there's this kid in New York, I think. Got bit by a radioactive spider and he turned into a spider and -" He shudders, too upset to go on.

Bucky and Clint head out of the apartment to go to the gym. Bucky frowns. "I saw a lot of stuff with Hydra but getting bit by a radioactive spider and turning into some sort of Spider-Man? That strains credulity."


End file.
